Memories Of Days Past
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: L, Mello, Matt, Near and OC are gathered in OC's apartment, talking of the days they spent at Wammy's. Rated T for mild violence, Mello's potty mouth and pointless weird content. Slight MelloxOC, LxOC and MattxOC. I don't own DN, just Taka !
1. Gathering

Memories Of Days Past

L Lawliet sat in his usual position, thumb in his mouth and eyes as wide as ever.  
He was staring straight ahead at his 'brothers'.  
Mello was the blonde one wearing leather and chomping on a chocolate bar.  
He was less-frequently known as Mihael Kheel.  
The albino one stacking dice was Near. Or Nate River.  
Matt, the red haired one, was playing video games, again. He was also known as Mail Jeevas…. But, oh well.  
And the most important one of the group, the one who'd brought them together, was a girl going by the name of Takamaru Akito, with short black hair and brown eyes.

"I missed you all."

She spoke in a happy tone, smiling as she did.

"I have too. How've you been, Taka-chan?"

L looked at her, his panda-smile showing his cutest side.

"Did you bring my chocolate?"

Mello looked expectantly at her.

"Yeah. In the fridge."

Mello hopped up and happily searched for it, then found it and began devouring it.

"So, Taka-chan, did you play any good games lately?"

"No. Sorry, Matt. Heheheh…. I just wanted to see y'all again."

Near looked at her and panda-smiled, then continued to chew on his robot.

"And remember all the times back at Wammy's, when I got beat up and called 'Albino Sheep', and L was a rather avid fan of your drawings?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. All the good times."

Taka's eyes grew misty as she remembered those days….

_~Flashback~_

"_I-I'm Takamaru Akito. But just call me Taka. I'm seven years old and I like reading, drawing, writing and music. I'm kind of a tomboy, so you won't be seeing me in a dress if I can help it."_

_The class burst into laughter at the last part, and the raven haired girl put her pointer finger to her bottom lip and pushed her eyebrows together._

"_Welcome to Wammy's House, my dear. We'll call you T or Tsunami; how's that?"_

_The newly named Tsunami nodded and looked up at the grandfatherly man who'd patted her shoulder comfortingly._

"_T-T's fine."_

"_Good. Class will start in a few, so sit over there by that boy with his feet up on his chair. His name is L."_

_Taka shyly sat down and put her hands in her desk, glancing at the panda-looking boy and smiling slightly._

_He smiled, then turned back to the front and put his thumb into his mouth._

_All through the class, T kept glancing at L, and he just waved._

_Later, during lunch, T was pushed over by A, who was rather rude and liked to pick on girls._

_A blonde chomping on a chocolate bar held out her hand, and she took it tentatively._

"_Hi. Don't mind him, he's crazy. I'm Mello. You sat near L in class, right? Come on, sit with us!"_

_He dragged her rather roughly to their table, where a silver-haired boy was twirling his hair and eating a sandwich._

"_Oh, it's Tsunami. Nice seeing you again."_

_L licked his lollipop and smiled slightly, then gestured to the albino._

"_This is Near. And I suppose Mello's already introduced himself…?"_

"_Yeah. Hi, Near, I'm Tsunami."_

_Mello made a face and stuck out his chocolate-coated tongue at N, who just nodded at Tsunami and threw another dart at a random direction._

_They talked for some time, until it was time for class again._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Yeah. That was how we met. Too bad Matt wasn't there."

L shrugged and put his arm around Taka.

"Less competition for me."

Mello glared halfheartedly at the two raven-haired friends and shook his head.

"Yeah… It was awesome back then."

~End~

A/N: okay, it was sucky, I know. I don't own DN; I'm not making money from this fic; but I do own Taka. Please R&R!


	2. Matt, Beyond and Roger

Memories – Meeting the Gamer

"Remember when we met Matt?"

Mello looked up from his chocolate rabbit and nodded.

"That was…. Interesting."

Taka, ever the yaoi fangirl, poked Mello and giggled evilly.

"So~, did you have any fun nights with him?"

"Say that again!"

Matt threw down his PSP and glared at the girl.

"What? All I said was that you might've had fun with Mellz."

"You're implying…."

Matt growled and picked her up by her collar.

"Matty, put me down~."

Taka smiled sweetly and giggled.

"Stop saying stuff like that, 'kay, Taka? We're not yaoi fans like you."

"Alright~."

_~Flashback~_

"_Please welcome this new student; his name is Mail Jeevas."_

_The class nodded slowly and Tsunami waved._

"_I'm Mail Jeevas. I don't feel like telling you how old I am. I like PSP and my goggles."_

"_That's all very well. Sir Jeevas, please sit there, by the blonde eating a chocolate bar. We'll all call you Matt, okay?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Matt sat down by Mello, nodded at him and picked off a piece of his chocolate bar._

"_Hey! That's mine!" _

_Mello complained, trying to grab it back._

"_Nah, I'll keep it."_

_**Grrr. **_

_Mello was mad._

_Tauntingly, Matt stuck the piece into his mouth and chewed, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue.  
Then he stuck it out, made another face at Mello and bent over his desk._

_Tsunami laughed and whispered to L,_

"_He looks fun. Maybe we could take him into our group at lunch."_

_L nodded and stuck his thumb into his mouth._

"_Good idea, T-chan."_

_-Timeskip-_

"_Baa, baa, albino sheep, have you any wool?"_

_Mello hit Near upside the head as he passed._

"_Stop it, Mello."_

_Tsunami scolded._

"_Hehehehe…. I won!"_

_Matt passed them, laughing happily and cleaning his goggles._

"_Say, Matt, would you like to sit with us?"  
"Sure. So…. Tell me your names?"  
"I'm L."  
"Near."  
"Mello."  
"Tsunami."_

_Matt nodded and sat down, taking a bite out of his sandwich._

"_Nice name, Tsu-chan."  
"Arigato."_

_They were quiet for a while, each surveying the lunch room, except Near.  
Finally Tsunami spotted a boy about L's age, looking much like him and sucking on his wrist._

"_Hey, L, that boy looks like you."  
"That's Beyond Birthday. He's creepy."  
"You all are."_

_A haughty voice said, and an old man, older than the children but younger then Watari appeared behind L._

"_You're nothing but 'clever' scum. You should get lost."  
"You too, you stupid old fool!"_

_Mello grabbed the man's collar and drew his face closer to him, growling._

"_Don't you dare call us scum!"  
"Mello! Don't do that!"_

_Watari peeled Mello off the man._

"_Roger, you shouldn't do that. These dear children aren't scum."  
"Humph."_

_Roger strutted off, fixing his collar and growling threats under his breath.  
Mello sat back down with a huff._

"_He's a real jerk. Please don't tell me he'll be succeeding you."  
"Then I won't."_

_Watari left after patting Tsunami and L fondly.  
Mello sighed._

"_Guys, let's forget about Roger's jerky attitude. How about talking to Beyond?"_

_Tsunami suggested, standing up._

"_Sure."_

_Near stood up as well and followed her.  
Mello made a face at the albino, but hurried to Tsunami's side and threw his arm over her shoulder.  
She grinned at him and tapped Beyond on the shoulder._

"_Ano, excuse me. Are you Beyond Birthday?"_

_He turned and nodded, flaunting bright red eyes._

"_Yes. And you are? Ooh, you smell like strawberry jam."_

_He took Tsunami's hand and bit her wrist._

"_Ow. Hey, let go."_

_She pulled her hand back.  
Mello tugged her away, leaving Near looking at Beyond with his usual stoic face._

"_Tsu-chan, I don't like him. He's freaky. Only me can bite you."  
"Eww, Mellz. I don't like being bitten."_

_Mello laughed and they sat back down. _

"_So? How'd it go?"_

_L asked, looking at them.  
Mello made a face._

"_He bit Tsu-chan."  
"We're the only ones who can do that."_

_L said, picking up his spoon.  
And that was how they met Beyond, Matt and Roger._

_~End~_

A/N: Longest chappie since the start, huh? :) So…. Sorry if that was boring. R&R please.


End file.
